Escape
by ShallowShadows
Summary: Humans are creatures of habit, but bad men can change and good people can get a break. AU, Tony/Steve


A/N: This is a one-shot based off one of the many AUs I came up with with friends. I have a lot of fanfics in the works, actually, but between college and other responsibilities, it's probably going to take a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, nor any of the characters from its universes. I don't make money off of this story.

* * *

**Escape**

* * *

"How much?" It was a low, cool breath of air that brushed past his cheek, causing the blond to bite his lip. God, it wasn't a wonder to Steve anymore why Anthony Stark had his "reputation." He was so smooth and charming when he wanted to be, and he was quick to lead that duo into a terrible trio by swirling it all up into seduction.

"How much?" he asked in response, sounding confused as he planted kisses down Tony's jaw, ending them with a bite into the crook of his neck.

"How much do you want," Tony gasped out, slipping a hand down to grope the older man's thigh, clearly quite pleased with himself for his success in finally having his way with the blond, "for this?"

Steve deadpanned and backed away instantly, eyes narrowing into slivers of blue. Seriously? _Seriously_? "I'm not a prostitute, Tony." His voice lowered, but not in the sexy kind of "oh my God" way.

Tony couldn't help but feel a little taken aback by the offense clouding the blond's face. He hadn't meant it like—

"Steve, no." Tony's grip moved to Steve's wrist, clenching it with a force Steve hadn't expected out of him… almost like iron. "Steve, I know that. I know you're not… Look, why would you even think I…? I mean, you're not, _I'm_ not— Come on, Steve, you're not seriously _leaving_."

He thought about it for a moment. He had. But if he tried to tell himself he truly wanted to leave and not pick up where they left off, Steve would only be lying to himself. At first he found Stark to be nothing but a repulsive womanizer off on business leisure trips at the expense of his employees, but he soon realized he was so much different than that. If anything, that was just a front, a front to hide away his softer side, a side that'd hold him up over a tank of sharks and hang him like a worm on a hook.

"No," he finally responded simply, because if he hadn't said anything, he knew the brunet would just get frustrated and storm off. He kind of had a temper. "No, I'm not leaving. I just, Tony, I can't accept money for—"

"I know, I know, I didn't mean it like that." Tony corrected himself hurriedly and quickly pecked Steve's lips in apology. "I just think you should get a sort of compensation. And well, think of it this way, don't you want to get out of here? You can save some money and do just that."

Wait, what? That comment caught the blond off guard and he actually had to pause and think through what he'd say in response. God, Steve was so ashamed of working here, that was true. He hated the way he had to dress, hated the fake smile he'd have to put on to impress random women, hated the way he had to move his hips—

"Steve, Steve." That familiar hum of his name snapped him back to reality as Tony started kissing him with a sweet, tender touch of lips, something he wasn't used to from a man he'd previously only known to come in for a quick lap dance from the women on the other side of the building. Steve couldn't help grabbing ahold of one of Tony's shoulders, the other hand quick to hook around his waist.

Tony purred in the most bizarre way like a child that had beaten a video game he'd been at for weeks. But wasn't this not far off? Tony had been trying for weeks to get Steve's attention and it was only now that the blond realized what exact attention he'd been craving.

They'd both hated each other though, the feeling had been mutual, and it only served to confuse Steve when he tried to think back to when that changed. Tony had mocked him; Steve had berated him in return. They went back and forth for a good few months up until a few weeks back when Tony had suddenly been pining after him instead. What could've possibly—?

And then he remembered. Tony's knee came up to press into his crotch and Steve's mind went off elsewhere. It was the day when it rained enough to finally cause the old roof of the café to leak, the café Steve worked at part time to help out his best friend's family. Steve had been working double shifts to account for Bucky's mother and her injured ankle. And after a long, tiring day, he'd heard an aggravated set of honks out front during closing…

A car had broken down outside. Despite not always being a hundred percent pleased with his situation, Steve was still quick to help others. At first he hadn't realized whose car it had been, and by the time he'd noticed, it had been too late.

Despite Steve's understanding that the man who'd given him hell for months was the unlucky one, he'd sucked it up, that's right, and he'd helped Tony push the thing over to the sidewalk, and then even offered him a warm drink inside. They'd gotten muddy and soaked, and Steve hadn't even thought back then just how attractive Tony looked with water dripping down his dark hair, sleeves rolled up, and a determined look on his face.

A man flaunting his money and status to hide his weakness was nothing like the man he'd helped that day.

Steve remembered suddenly how awkward it had been. They'd both been quiet upon the realization of who the other was, neither bothering to pick a fight for the first time. The few words Tony spoke were "thank you," "thanks," and other variations of such. And Steve? He'd simply nodded in response with a "You're welcome" each time.

And inside the café, when Steve had gotten Tony that warm drink, that hot coffee pitch black like the other man's hair, he recalled the awkward brush of skin. He'd handed Tony a mug and Tony accidentally touched Steve's hand, causing them both to swallow and fill the air with further discomfort.

It had to have been that day when Tony's slight infatuation formed.

As he'd held the mug and took a sip every so often, his dark blue eyes had followed Steve around the small café as the blond cleaned up and finished closing. At the time he'd been lead to believe it was simply paranoia, as Tony Stark was well aware of how many people hated him and wanted to spite him, but the more Steve thought about it, the more he believed otherwise.

When Steve had finished up with closing, he looked up at the clock and politely spoke up. "I've got to lock up now," he'd said, sweeping the last area, "so since you've had time to dry, it's probably time to call a cab."

Tony had seemed uninterested in his remark, toying silently with the mug. "How do you think I'd look with pierced ears?"

How random. Random more so that Steve even remembered all of this. "I don't know," he'd responded quickly without much thought.

"Well, come on. It's not that hard, Rogers. Do you think I'd look good? Or like I'm trying too hard?"

"I think you'd look… well, good." Steve hadn't been sure what to say. "You'd look good no matter what you do. You're a handsome guy, Stark."

"That doesn't sound like a legitimate answer."

"It's the truth, what more do you want?"

"That's right. You're that kind of guy, aren't you?"

Steve recalled being confused, unaware of what Tony had meant at first. But after a few moments of thought, he'd rolled his eyes and put the broom away. "Is there something wrong with being an honest man?"

"Nothing at all." Tony's smirk had been one of more than simple amusement. It was… conflicted, masking whatever clash of emotions was going on inside his mind. "Just that men like you are rare. You're nothing like me."

Maybe Steve had simply been an optimistic person who believed in the good in people, but he'd responded in a way that caused an expression to form on Tony's features like one he'd never expected from him. "You could be that kind of man if you really wanted to." Despite the eyes directed his way, deepening in color purely from emotion, Steve had continued. "You've got a good heart clearly. Why else would you have given that elderly woman your coat back outside? Look at you. You're still soaked. You didn't have to do that. Maybe you want to be that kind of person, but don't know how or where to start. Or maybe you just simply don't have faith in yourself. Or maybe you're already that kind of person and you're damn good at hiding it."

Tony had just stared at him with that same mixed expression for a good minute. By the time he'd managed to process all of Steve's words, he'd started laughing like a maniac. "Oh my God, Rogers, you're funny as hell. You're dangerously optimistic if you think I'm a good person."

"Is there something wrong with believing in people and their capability to change?"

"Only that people like me don't change. Don't you watch movies?"

_Ah, but you're different, Tony. You're actually—_

"Sweet."

Steve flinched back to reality, back to present time, back to where he and Tony were so close, so freaking close, to doing something he'd never even thought he'd ever _want_ to do with the billionaire. He swallowed. "What?"

"Your mouth," Tony spoke up, digging his teeth into the skin just beneath the blond's collarbone between sentences. "Your mouth tastes sweet. What'd you eat?"

The older man thought back. "Chocolate chip cookies. Bucky's mother made them back at the café and asked me to try one, but it ended up turning into a couple."

Tony's mouth slid down over his chest with a chuckle, lips tracing over each new area of skin revealed as he unbuttoned the white dress shirt covering the blond's torso. His skillful fingers were so quick and nimble that he'd only needed one hand to undo each button, and so his other hand was preoccupied with groping one of Steve's hips, then slowly moved to squeeze his ass. It felt so weird to have another man doing this, yet it wasn't a bad weird. In fact, a certain thrill rode up Steve's spine with Tony's fingers as they moved up over each vertebra.

Well, he wasn't a virgin, so it wasn't like this was all entirely new to him. But _Tony_, Tony was all new to him. He was like a sex god or something, whatever it was those girls said when they bragged about their one night stands with him. Oddly enough, despite the bit of annoyance Steve felt at the thought of how many women had had their hands on Stark, he couldn't help craving more. It was this strange sort of charm Tony had. Maybe…

Steve opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He mouthed the younger man's name because he knew Tony was watching him just then. In response, the brunet leaned up close to his face, both sets of blue irises meeting with a certain emotion Steve didn't know how to describe.

They stayed like that for some time, until Tony suddenly leapt forward to claim the other man's lips in a kiss. Steve hadn't been a submissive person, he actually emanated leadership skills out the butthole, but a part of him hadn't minded the way Tony showed him what he wanted, took a little bit of charge even. Like hell he'd admit it though. Tony would never let him live that down.

By the time Tony had finished tearing Steve's shirt from his shoulders, the older man had raked the nails of one hand up his back, causing the usually cocky man to shudder and bite down onto Steve's neck into the crook like Steve had done for him. He whispered something incoherent, but his hands were clear in their communication when they grabbed his hips tightly with that grip Steve hadn't expected from before.

Both men's pulses were clearly racing and when their eyes met again, a low noise sounded from the back of the brunet's throat, something Steve probably would've mimicked if he weren't so quiet during this type of thing.

Steve brought up his hands to force Tony's own shirt up over his head and the aftermath proved worth it. Their bare lower torsos met in unison, and then their still clothed hips, reflecting the painfully desperate situation going on below.

Steve felt a small bit of hot breath tease by his ear, as if asking for permission to take things further, so he leaned in and let Tony take him along for the ride.


End file.
